Tiernos a su manera
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Serie de drabbles! - Los miembros del gremio suspiraron cansados esa pareja siempre era así tierna a su manera… -
1. Enana y Imbecil

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**::::  
:::: Discusión ::::**

**::::**

* * *

En la puerta del gremio dos figuras se veían solo sus sombras por el fuerte sol que había, pero sus voces se escuchaban a la perfección y como en Fairy Tail no son curiosos se quedaron completamente callados durante la escena.

**Eres una enana-** hablo un hombre alto de cabellera larga color negro y ojos rojos ropas negras esta vez más frescas pues Fairy Tail había vuelto de la playa, solo tenía su traje de baño color negro con rayas a un costado color gris. Su torso bien formado al descubierto, con una pañoleta roja sujetando sus cabellos que caían sobre su frente.

**Y tu un imbécil-** esta vez hablo una chica sonrojada con ojos chocolate, pequeña de estatura cabellos azules alborotados sujetos por un bincha naranja, traía puesto su traje de baño también naranja pero de un tono más claro consistía en un bikini con encaje, la parte de abajo era cubierta por un short blanco muy corto traía zapatillas igual que el peli negro que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

**Pero soy tú imbécil-** esta vez lo dijo con la voz burlona y una sonrisa de costado su rostro formo una mueca picara con un pequeño rubor en una de sus mejillas mirando directamente a los ojos chocolate que lo contemplaban con decisión.

**Y yo tu enana-** ella sonrió aun mas sonrojada, desviando su mirada de esos ojos rojos profundo, contesto en un tono fastidiado pero divertido a la vez, el hombre se agacho quedando a su altura sonriendo con orgullo deposito un pequeño beso fugas en sus labios para luego recoger las cosas por la que inicio su pequeña pelea que eran el salvavidas y las maletas de la pequeña.

Los miembros del gremio suspiraron cansados esa pareja siempre era asi tierna a su manera…

* * *

**::::**

**Un drabble GaLe!**

**La inspiración nació de una imagen que decía lo mismo! xD**

* * *

_-Eres una enana-_

_-Y tu un imbécil-_

_-Pero soy tu imbécil-_

_-Y yo tu enana-_

* * *

**Me pareció tan tierno xDD**

**Lucy Conejita se despide!**


	2. Lucy y los Dragón Slayers!

_**MerryHannonNyan**__**:**__ Me alegra que te gustaran mis tres fic! Gracias! Y bueno aquí el segundo cap._

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**::::**

**Lucy y los Dragón Slayers!**

**::::**

* * *

**EUCLIFFE!-** se escucho un grito aterrador haciendo temblar a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de la casa de la Heartfilia, y es que desde que Sting, Lector, Rogue y Fhosh se unieron al gremio el rubio había tomado la manía de estar pegado a Lucy porque ambos son rubios?

**Ya, ya lo siento**- hablo el Dragón Slayer para luego saltar de la ventana**- no fue mi intención encontrarte así- **hablo ya desde abajo.

**NO ME IMPORTA SOLO LARGATE!-**se escucho desde adentro de la casa, una Lucy bastante sonrojada con solo su ropa interior color crema con cara de conejitos, respiraba forzadamente- **Mierda, porque siempre hacen lo mismo que no saben lo que es privacidad**- Lucy se cuestionaba en voz alta, asi que no se dio cuenta de cuando su puerta se habrio.

**Hola Lucy-** saludo el invasor.

**Hola Natsu**- Lucy sonrió para luego ladear su cabeza hacia un costado hacer una mueca de desagrado y gritar- **DRAGNEEL!-** pero como Natsu no era Sting la ignoro olímpicamente y se dirigió al interior de su cocina.

**Que has hecho para comer hoy-** preguntaba mientras esculcaba entre sus cosas.

**Nada y lárgate-** su tono era de bastante enojo, pero al menos ahora llevaba un vestido de mangas cortas color rosa holgado y fluido.

**No quiero-** fue la respuesta del peli rosa, mientras una vena palpitaba en la frente de Lucy.

**Oye porque a él si lo dejas quedarse-** bufo el rubio que entraba esta vez por la puerta con un puchero en la boca.

**Porque me quiere más a mí-** respondió Natsu mientras Lucy se sonrojaba, suspiraba, agarraba sus cosas y salía de su casa con cara de no poder más.

**No es cierto-** fue lo último que entendió que había dicho Sting mientras ella se alejaba mas y mas rumbo al gremio.

En la calle ya cerca del gremio otro Dragón Slayer se cruzo en su camino.

**Oye! Lucy-san sabe donde esta Sting-** Lucy lo miro con una cara de zombi que hizo que Rogue retrocediera un paso riendo nervioso con una gota tras su nuca- **en tu casa verdad**- Lucy solo hizo un movimiento de afirmación y siguió su camino.

**Rogue espera!-** se escucho otra voz que Lucy decidió ignorar**- Salamander también está ahí verdad conejita?- **Gajeel se detuvo justo enfrente de Lucy ella lo ignoro pero le hizo una seña de aprobación con su mano.

Pasos después se encontró con uno más, por dios otro más fue lo que pasó por la mente de Lucy, sin embargo este no dijo absolutamente nada solo se limito a seguir a los otros dos Dragón Slayer de pelo negro**- como siempre, hombre de pocas palabras eh Laxus- **susurro Lucy con desgana.

Por fin llego al gremio, por fin estaría alejada de todos ellos, pero otro más el ultimo Dragón Slayer del gremio se paso por su costado deteniéndose un paso atrás de Lucy- **Lucy-san, Erza-san me pidió que fuera por…-** no termino Lucy la interrumpió.

**Solo ve ya, Wendy**- susurro con desgana y ingreso al gremio.

Solo para ser brutalmente abrazada por Happy que fue directo a sus senos, Lector que fue por una de sus piernas, Frosh que se posiciono sobre su cabeza, Charle y Lily que la miraban con pena mientras el Raijinshuu la rodeaba con preguntas de Laxus que ella en toda su vida podría contestar jamás.

Y Lucy no entendía porque esto se había vuelto así, porque Laxus la llamo hermana y a Sting hermano, porque Sting se pegaba a ella, porque Natsu se enfadaba y se hacía mas y mas posesivo por ella, porque Gajeel le fastidiaba si a quien elegía a la ''Lagartija o la abeja'' y ella no entendía de que hablaba, solo sabía que Rogue se volvió fan de ella por leer los mismos libros y se pegaba mucho, y Wendy que siempre la trataba como una hermana mayor.

Y también estaban esos gatos molestos!

Happy era normal ya estaba acostumbrada a sus abrazos pero Lector que tenia con su pierna y bueno Frosh era una ternura no le molestaba en lo absoluto la verdad lo adoraba y Lily con Charle qué demonios con esa miradita de lastima y los insoportables Raijinshuu con sus estúpidas preguntas.

Ella solo quería que la dejaran en paz con Natsu…..ESPERA! Eso no es lo que quería.

**::::**

**LUCY ME QUIERE MAS A MI!-**grito con todas sus fuerzas.

**Que no-** Sting aun aguantaba su carcajada como le gustaba fastidiar a Natsu

**Que si-** Natsu inflo sus cachetes en un verdadero puchero de molestia de niño caprichoso

**NO-** había encontrado su debilidad.

**SI-** cada vez odiaba más a ese rubio.

**NO-** ahí ya no aguanto la risa le salió del alma.

**SIIII!-** de tan fuerte que grito, salió fuego de su boca.

**BASTA!** Gritaron los tres Dragon Slayer el de la sombra, hierro y el del rayo, mientras Wendy trataba aun de que le prestaran atención.

* * *

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**Hasta aquí!**

**Hehehe bey bey!**


End file.
